


Off Anon Will You?

by FidelisBast39



Series: Secret Admirers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anonymity, Curiosity, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Social Media, Stalking, Texting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how the Ask.fm app works right? You can ask questions to anyone while still being anonymous. Well that's what's happening between Jason and Nico.</p><p>Q: Hey death boy.<br/>A: Don't call me that.</p><p>Q: Okay ghost king.<br/>A: That's even worse.</p><p>Q: Hey hell boy<br/>A: What in Hades?</p><p>Q: Do you want to know who I am?<br/>A: Not really.</p><p>Q: I like you. And I'm in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Anon Will You?

Nico sat down on his usual table in McDonalds waiting for Jason. They were supposed to have dinner right now. It was Jason's idea. He was the one who said 7.00PM sharp. The blonde boy haven't come through the door and walk towards him. It was already ten minutes late.

Nico took a fry and ate it. He was already getting hungry and he surely can't wait Jason forever. Right after a few moments he pulled out his phone out of his pocket and texted Jason. _Where r u?_ And sent it. He was getting bored so he decided to play the games he had inside his phone.

Just while he was playing someone came up to him. "Nico! Fancy seeing you here!" He'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Will Solace. He had kept trying to get Nico even though he had clearly said no. "You here alone?"

Nico put down his phone and turned to see Will. "No." He said. "Jason was supposed to be here like fifteen minutes ago. But he hasn't come yet." The thought of Jason won't even come here came to his mind. Wait. Then why did he ask him to come and eat dinner here with him?

"Oh." Will said. "That sucks." He slid down and sat opposite Nico. The younger boy just looked at him for a while before going back to his game. "So are you two on a date?" He asked again. This time Nico looked at Will with an annoyed look.

What was this? This isn't any of his business. "No William. I am not on a date with him." He said with a growl. The blonde raised his hands and quickly stood up. Nico kept his eyes on Will as the boy walked away.

Nico went back to his phone and checked up on any new messages but nothing. There was no messages from Jason. Twenty minutes. He's late twenty minutes. Nico opened up his contacts and searched for Percy's number. Just before he could press call his ringtone went on.

He checked up his notifications and found a notice on the Ask.fm app. He opened it up and looked for the question. The moment he read the ask he rolled his eyes and quickly answered the question.

Ask: _Hey death boy._  
Answer: _Don't call me that. Off anonymous._

Then he went out the app and went back to his contacts. He pressed call and neared the phone to his ear. There was just ringing for a few seconds before Percy answered him.

"Hello?"

"Percy. It's Nico." Nico said awkwardly, he was talking to his ex-crush. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Percy asked, his tone was getting curious.

"Are you by any chance uhh.. With Jason?" Nico asked.

"No. Why?"

Nico frowned in disappointment. "Oh nothing." He said. "He kinda asked me to have dinner with him in McDonalds tonight and he said to be here at 7 sharp." He took another fry and dipped it with sauce before putting it inside his mouth.

"But it's seven twenty three right now." Percy said.

"Yeah. I know." Nico said.

"I'll try to contact him and tell that you're waiting ok?" Percy said.

"Okay thanks."

"Welcome. Oh Nico?" Percy said.

"Yes?"

"Are you two on a date?"

Nico nearly choked on the fry he was eating. "What?!" He yelled, a little too loud. A few of the customers turned just to look at him. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Nothing." Percy said trying to hold his laugh, you can tell it by hearing his giggle. "Bye!" And the line went off.

What if that's why Jason asked him to go to dinner with him? What if what he meant was going out on a date? No way. It's been twenty five minutes now. Jason hasn't even appeared or sent a text back.

His ringtone went off again and his notice was on. It was back on the Ask.fm. Another anonymous question appeared on the top of the questions row.

Ask: _Okay ghost king._  
Answer: _That's even worse!_

Just a few moments after he sent the answer a new question appeared.

Ask: _Hey hell boy._  
Answer: _What in Hades?_

The moment he sent the answer a certain blonde boy came inside the restaurant scratching his head. He smiled awkwardly as he walked towards Nico. There was something new.. Nico just haven't realized it.

"You're late." Nico said, flipping his arms. "Thirty minutes late." He was already annoyed so he doesn't care if his tone was rude or rough. "You were the one who asked me to join you. You were the one who said to come at seven. It's seven thirty!"

Jason just laughed. "I'm sorry. I left my glasses so I had to drive back home." He said.

"Your glass.." Nico said looking at Jason's new accesorry hanging in front of his eyes. "You wear glasses now?" It was surprising but it was hot. It was surprisingly hot.

"Yeah. Just went to the doctor. They told me I was short sighted so I had to get this." Jason said awkwardly. "Does it make me.. Look bad?"

Nico shook his head in response. "No! Not at all. They look good on you." He said. He looked at Jason who didn't have any food in front of him. "You haven't ordered yet."

"Later." Jason said. He pulled out his phone and texted something. "Oh. I forgot to reply your text. Sorry!"

"Don't worry." Nico said with a hint of smile. His ringtone went on again and he already had expected it was a new question from te same anonymous.

Ask: _Do you want to know who I am?_  
Answer: _After you teased me?_   _Not really._

He sighed as he sent the answer. Jason looked at him and asked with a concerned tone, "What's wrong Nico?".

"Nothing. Just some anonymous from ask.fm." Nico replied.

"Oh." He said. He put down his phone and looked right at Nico as the younger boy's phone rang again. Nico groaned as he opened his phone again. But his eyes widened as he read the question.

Ask: _I like you. And I'm in front of you._

Nico turned his gaze from the phone to Jason. He put down the phone and frowned. "You were the one who kept sending me those anonymous questions?" He asked.

Jason nodded and raised his hands. "Guilty." He said awkwardly. Nico just looked at him and shook his head in disbelief. "So? What do you say?"

"To what?"

"To being my boyfriend."

Nico didn't reply but he opened his phone once again. Jason's phone rang and he opened up the notifications. He opened replies section from Ask.fm and found Nico's username.

The answer was. _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic wasn't so good for you guys!
> 
> Leave comments! They give me live!


End file.
